The Kei Chronicles
by germanbratwurstja
Summary: A young girl called Kei finds herself in Hogwarts after falling into a pool. She must pretend to be a guy called Gilbert and must also put up with her roommate, the (girlish) Lucius Malfoy. Follow Kei's adventures as she makes friends, plays pranks and has lots of fun! Contains crossdressing and omorashi, so skip this story if you're not too keen on either.


The Konata-Sama Trilogy/The Many Faces Of Kei Jonsuki

Chapter One: Pools, Sissy Boys and Hogwarts

Harry Potter and it's (amazing) characters do not belong to me- they are J.K Rowling's property. Nya~

Kei was a kinda-shy young girl. She was normal, and didn't really do much, except get great grades in Art class. This is her tale…

Kei was sitting by the pool, contemplating the rippling water. She sipped a can of Coke and smoothed down her swimming shorts as the heatwave continued. Suddenly, a curly black dog ran in front of her.

"AAAAAH! Molly-chan (the dog's name) !" Kei cried as she tripped over it and tumbled into the icy water below….

"Nyo~ron…" She rubbed her ankle as it still throbbed from being slightly twisted from the fall. "Hey, wait a second.."

Instead of her swimming gear, she was wearing a Hogwarts uniform, complete with a Slytherin tie. "W-what the hell?!" She exclaimed. "I'm meant to be at the bottom of the pool, not at freaking Hogwarts!"

"Is everything all right?" A kind teacher asked.

"Um- yeah. Eheheheheh~" Kei hadn't noticed any others.

'What was your name again, lad?" The teacher asked.

"Lad?" Kei thought to herself. "Damn, I bet this is one of those stories where a girl has to crossdress or something.."

"Erm- Gilbert Pewter-Schmidt. That's it." Kei beamed at the sudden flash of inspiration.

"Alright. Mr Pewter-Schmidt. Here's your dorm and your suitcase. Have a good sleep!" The teacher handed Kei an old-fashioned brown case and waved as she opened the door. A teenage boy with very long blonde hair tied into a ponytail with velvet ribbon was sitting on the bed. He was wearing a similar outfit to Kei's, except it was silky-looking and fancy.

"Erm- hey bro!" Kei shouted. "It's me, your new roommate!"

The boy fell off the bed, clearly surprised at Kei's all-too warm welcome. He whimpered and rubbed his head, then glared at Kei.

"W-what do you think you're doing? I almost c-cracked my head open!" the boy stammered. He had a very posh, drawling voice.

"Eheheheh… Sorry dude." Kei blushed. "Didn't mean to startle ya.. What's your name then?'

"M-my name's Lucius A. Malfoy, but it's none of your business." He sneered, trying to act unbothered about his fall, but tears were in his eyes.

"Jeez, Prissy Knickers, no need to act all angry at me!" Kei scoffed, sniggering at Lucius's blush when she called him 'Prissy Knickers'.

"I'm going to the potty- so don't turn off the light yet, you filthy commoner!" Lucius hissed, walking towards the door.

"Pfft- the 'potty'! That sounds like something a five-year old would say!" Kei giggled, making Lucius blush again.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on the door. Lucius flew backwards and landed on his bottom, wincing at the pain. His blush darkened and he shifted uncomfortably, putting a hand between his legs. Kei blushed herself as she realised that the Malfoy was desperate for the 'potty', as he called it.

"Oh, so you're about to wet yourself, are you!?" She teased.

Lucius began to softly whimper as small bursts of pee flowed through his silk trousers. "Oh- p-please d-don't l-laugh!" He stammered.

"Are you in there, Malfoy?" A voice boomed, causing Lucius to whimper, more loudly this time, as a noticeable wet patch formed on his trousers. "I need to inspect your room!"

Lucius was sobbing into his hankerchief now. "I- I can't hold-"

That was all he managed to say before the pee flowed down his legs, staining the carpet and creating a large puddle. The handle turned and Lucius cried harder, expecting his reputation to go- when Kei threw a towel over the puddle and his pants. The person came in and looked puzzled when they saw the sobbing Lucius on top of a wet towel.

"I-erm- accidentally packed my wet swimming-towel in my case and, well, Lucius here tripped over my case and fell on top of it." Kei blurted out. The teacher was satisfied and walked out of the room. Lucius didn't say anything, but he looked at Kei in an expression of joy and relief. He changed out of his wet trousers and underwear into his lilac silk pyjamas, and wrapped himself up in a woollen blanket on his bed.

Kei woke the next morning to find Lucius curled up into a ball, sucking his thumb on the bed. She shook him awake and they both began to get dressed. To Kei's dismay, she found out that she was wearing girl's underwear- she'd have to hide the fact that she was a girl till the time was right.

"Just going to the bathroom." She signalled to Lucius, and he nodded sleepily. When she came back fully dressed though, he still had messy bed-hair and was still wearing his pyjamas.

"M-my house elves normally help me do my hair and clothes." He blushed.

"Fine. I'll do your clothes." Kei sighed, and helped him. She saw his pink and white stripy vest and matching underwear and stifled a laugh. She also brushed his hair and tied it into two twin-tails with some ribbon.

"Ok, all done~" She beamed, and Lucius glared at her.

"Took you long enough!" he remarked angrily.

"Pfft. Don't forget that I know that you wet yourself yesterday~" Kei trilled, making Luicus blushed a dark shade of pink.

"J-just go to class!" He stammered, and they both went to their first lesson- Defence Of The Dark Arts class. Kei only realised that she didn't have a clue how to do magic when the lesson started. She sat down next to Lucius, who glared at her as he took out his books and wand, and tried to think of how to pull it off. She'd seen 'Harry Potter' and read all of the books, but she could not remember any spells. Suddenly, it all came to her as soon as the teacher asked them to try out the spell 'stupefy'. She partnered up with Lucius and brandished her wand, which had mysteriously appeared in her left trouser pocket. Lucius sneered at her and got out his wand too, but before he could even say 'Stu-", Kei had uttered the spell and had sent him flying against the back wall. He slid down the wall, unconscious.

"Holy Moly! I've killed him!" Kei cried, running towards hm. "Oh mah gawd, Lucy! Can you hear me?"

Lucius merely whimpered gently and lay still.

"Don't worry, Mr Pewter-Schmidt, he's just fainted. Maybe you could escort him to the hospital wing?"

Kei blushed and picked Lucius up bridal-style. He was much lighter than she'd imagined, and she was much stronger than before. When she finally arrived at the hospital wing and placed him in a bed, he woke up.

"M-mummy? W-where am I?" He mumbled, sitting up gingerly. "AAH! It's y-you!"

"Yep. It's me, Gilbert, master of nearly killing people." Kei sighed sarcastically. "You ok, buddy?"

"My name's not 'buddy', it's Lucius. And no, I am not alright- you have just temporarily knocked me out, you halfwit!" Lucius sniffled. "I am not going back to Defence Of The Dark Arts with YOU! Now, l-leave me alone."

"Sure, sissy-boy." Kei shrugged, and headed off towards her next class- Divination.

"This class is boring." She moaned, absent-mindedly doodling in her sketch book whilst Mrs Trelawney was nattering on about 'the eye' and 'tea leaves' and other nonsense. Suddenly, the door slammed open and a red- faced Lucius came walking in. His hair was still in twin-tails, but they were slightly untidy, and Kei could see that his nose was bleeding. He sat down beside her and she could see he was trying not to cry.

"What happened, bro? Did ya bang into the wall or something? Let me fix that nose for ya~" Kei smiled comfortingly, getting out her old hankerchief and attempting to dab at Lucius's nose with it.

"D-don't! It's embarrassing!" He whimpered. "And no, I did not bang into a wall."

"Then what happened?" Kei asked, eager to know what had made the Malfoy look so, well, un-Malfoyish!

Lucius rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath, and said, "S-some bullies cornered me, a-and punched me. They took my wand and I-I p-punch like a girl, so I was trapped…"

Trelawney interrupted Malfoy by going into a fortune-telling trance. "In your future, Malfoy, I see embarrassment, winter and acceptance. You will gain a new friend, and you will realise that you are not as strong as you seem to think you are~" She droned. A few people giggled, and one muttered 'Pigtails! What a girl!'

Lucius blushed and continued aimlessly gazing at his tea-leaves in order to see something.

"Hey, those bullies- I'm gonna kick their butts!" Kei announced. "Even though I don't know you well, I still can't refuse a good ol' showdown!"

A picture flew onto the desk. It was a cartoon of Lucius crying girlishly. A caption underneath it said, Lucy-Kins.

Lucius burst into tears. "I-can't help it!"

Continued next chapter...


End file.
